Mother's Day
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: Teddy and Owen are finally together, and have the life they've always dreamed of. Little one-shot showing the lives of the perfect couple with their new baby, and Leo on Teddys first Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day to all the mommas out there, reviews welcome!


Teddy looked down into her daughters bright green eyes, god she would never get tired of looking at that perfect face.

Allison Altman-Hunt was the perfect mix of her parents. She had soft, slightly tan skin like her mommy, her beautiful green eyes, and her daddy's strawberry blonde hair and furrowed brow. She was the sweetest little thing that Teddy and Owen couldn't believe that had gotten so lucky to have.

At only 3 months old, Allison had her parents wrapped around her little finger.

"Hey, hows she doing?" Owen asked, quietly stepping into Allison's nursery.

"She's just about down, still awake, but I imagine she's going to pass out at any moment." Teddy smiled, looking back down at her daughter again.

"God, how did I get so lucky to have you two amazing girls in my life forever?" Owen asked, stepping closer, giving his fiancé a kiss on the forehead and gently stroking his daughters chubby cheek.

"I don't know. Guess you finally came to your senses." Teddy joked.

"Well tomorrow's your first Mother's Day...what do you say we make it official?" Owen asked.

"Really?!" Teddy squealed, carefully trying not to disturb her almost asleep baby.

"Yeah. I think it would be perfect. You're such a great mother to Leo, and we're engaged. Why not make it official with you adopting him?" Owen smiled.

Teddy beamed at the thought. Not only had she just given birth to her long awaited daughter, but she also had a baby son that she never knew she'd get so lucky to call her own. She loved Leo so much, and the thought of becoming his mom officially made her heart swell.

"I love you so much, Owen." Teddy said with tears in her eyes as she got up to place a now sleeping Allison in her crib.

"I love you, Theodora." Owen responded pulling her close to him by her waist.

"Stop that, I hate when you call me that." Teddy giggled.

"I know." Owen laughed and kissed her hard.

After a few moments of passionate kissing and the couple barely coming up for air, Owen of course, had an idea.

"So both of the kids are napping...what do you say we?" He asked mischievously.

"Okay...but we have to be very quiet!" Teddy said.

"Yeah okay..." Owen rolled his eyes, laughing.

Two hours, and three times later...Owen and Teddy laid tangled up between their satin sheets, catching their breath.

"What are you thinking about?" Owen asked while gently stroking Teddy's smooth calf.

"Oh, nothing...I'm just so happy," she said softly, "for the first time in my life, I am really, really happy. I have you, the love of my life. Our new daughter, and Leo. I mean, it's like a dream, Owen."

"I know...I feel the same way. And I feel so ashamed I didn't realize it sooner." Owen said sadly.

"Owen. We've talked about this. We both made mistakes, timing battled against us for years. But it's all over now. You finally tackled your mental health, that's the most important thing. Everything has happened the way it was supposed to. Trust me." She assured him.

"God I love you." He said, sitting up, grabbing her face and kissing her passionately.

They were tempted to go for round four when suddenly a tiny, sweet voice yelled out...

"Dada!"

Not so baby Leo had woken up from his nap, and surely Allison's hungry cries would be right behind him. Teddy and Owen just laughed, shaking their heads, as they got up and got dressed.

The next morning Owen brought Teddy breakfast in bed, along with baby Allison and Leo to snuggle up beside her as she ate.

"Happy Mother's Day mommy," Owen smiled, "Leo can you say Happy Mother's Day to mama?"

"Mama!" Leo clapped and pointed towards Teddy.

"That's right," Teddy said with tears in her eyes as she smoothed over Leo's soft brown curls.

Later that afternoon Teddy, Owen, Allison and Leo took a trip down to city hall where Teddy signed the papers to officially adopt Leo and become his mother.

Her first Mother's Day has been perfect, little did she know her second one would be even better.

_1 year later_

"Hey babe, are you feeling better? That honeymoon sure did us dirty I'm sorry..." Owen said rubbing Teddy's back as she heaved into the toilet again.

"I'll be okay," Teddy said weakly, "I just don't understand how I'm still sick from that food poisoning and you've been back to normal for days."

"I don't know, but I'm so sorry Teddy." Owen hated seeing his wife uncomfortable.

Later that night, Owen, Allison and Leo were all snuggled up watching a movie when Teddy came into the living room with a calm, but questioning look on her face.

"Hey, everything okay?" Owen asked concerned.

"Owen..." Teddy started, "I'm two weeks late."

Owens facial expression changed drastically.

"You mean?" He asked anxiously.

And then Teddy burst into tears, with a huge smile on her face, bringing the pregnancy test she'd been hiding behind her back into view.

"We're pregnant!" She yelled.

"Oh my god!" Owen gasped.

The kids smiled excitedly, not quite understanding what was going on but reacting to the happy disposition of their parents.

"We're going to have another baby!" Teddy cried, as they embraced.

Right away Owen knelt down and put his face to Teddy's belly.

"Hey there little one, we can't wait to meet you! Be good to mommy in there, okay?" Owen said, softly kissing her belly.

"I can't believe it!" Teddy said, looking down and bringing her hands to her belly.

"Well believe it." Owen responded with a smirk.

The Monday after Teddys second Mother's Day, she and Owen saw Carina DeLuca first thing in the morning. They couldn't wait to see their new tiny human, not to mention wanting to see how far along Teddy was and that everything was okay with the baby.

"Well Dr. Altman, Dr. Hunt," Carina asked while slightly moving the transducer inside Teddys cervix, "what do you see?"

Carina turned the monitor slightly towards the anxious parents and revealed quite the surprise.

"Oh my god," Owen whispered, just as he did when he realized their first was a girl.

"Oh, wow!" Teddy did the same.

"Congratulations you two," Carina smiled, "on your 8 week old, identical twins."

"Owen, we're having twins!" Teddy cried.

Owen was speechless for a moment. They would have two more babies.

"I love you so much, thank you." Owen kissed Teddy, crying into her neck.

"I'll give you two a moment." Carina smiled and stepped out of the exam room.

Teddy and Owen couldn't have imagined a better life for themselves. They held great jobs, had excellent friends, and the family they always dreamed of. They had everything they had ever wanted, together.


End file.
